


Fun-Loving Father Figure Figment

by YouveGotAFiendInMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Frottage, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouveGotAFiendInMe/pseuds/YouveGotAFiendInMe
Summary: Summary: Logan explores his Daddy kink after wrapping up filming of “Losing my Motivation”.Ships: NoneContains: Daddy kink, pillow humping, delayed orgasm, begging.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Fun-Loving Father Figure Figment

_“Well, case closed.” Logan announced._

_“Brilliant! Oh!” Patton had clapped eagerly, face lighting up in glee at Logan’s deductions._

_“Elementary, my dear–Daddy…no..” Logan stammered, face heating as he’d made his first attempt to sink down._

“_Oh_!” Logan gasped now, hips bucking against the pillow under him.

Almost as soon as the video had been wrapped up for real, Logan had sunk into his room and reached for the first thing he could hump, which had happened to be a pillow. He’d then moved to his knees and elbows, bracing himself as he’d eagerly begun to fuck downwards against his pillow.

Cock twitching in his jeans, Logan imagined what would be happening if Patton were there, if he were watching.

_“Do you want to feel good, baby boy?” Logan imagined Patton cooing._

“Y-Yes.” Logan hissed though bared teeth, sweat dampened curls clinging to his face, “Want it so bad.”

_“Then ask for it, LoLo.” Patton chuckled darkly._

Logan shivered and felt his toes curl, “Patton, _please_-”

_“Nuh-uh.” The moral side tutted, “That isn’t what you call me now, Logan. Ask properly.”_

Logan wanted to be a brat, wanted to fight back, and so he did, huffing out a quiet laugh, “Please, _Morality_.”

_“Wrong again. You get one more try, and if you’re wrong, I won’t let you come.”_

Logan worked his hips easily, grinding further against the pillow, face burning with embarrassment, “Daddy.”

_“Daddy what?”_

Logan swallowed his pride, forced back another bratty comment, and whimpered, “Daddy, _please_.”

_The resulting moan that came from figment Patton was pornographic, “Oh, baby, that’s it. Work those hips for daddy.”_

“Yes, daddy.” Logan groaned, fisting at his sheets, “Yes, _yes_-”

_“Lie down properly. Fuck it like you want me to fuck you.”_

Logan instantly obliged, hips pressed flush to the pillow, and the firmer pressure was _heavenly_. He gave an experimental thrust, then decided it would be so much better if he weren’t confined to jeans and boxers, so with a snap of his fingers, he undressed, only to immediately bite his lip as he lowered himself back down to the pillow.

The soft silk of his pillowcase caressed his throbbing cock, and Logan’s hips moved forward on their own accord, so without hesitation, he continued to fuck the pillow.

_“Tell me how good it is, Logan.”_

“So good, daddy.” Logan rasped, “Close, sir.”

_That ripped a noise from figment Patton that was animalistic, “Last a little longer, baby boy. I want you to beg for it.”_

Precome leaked from the head of Logan’s cock at the term of endearment, and he began to lose all rhythm, “I-I can’t wait. I need it so bad, daddy! P-Please!”

_“Keep begging, Logan. You can do better.”_

“_Hng_-Patton!” He sobbed, balls throbbing almost painfully as he held back his orgasm by sheer will power, “I-I _have_ to, I want to feel good, daddy! Please don’t make me wait!”

_“Shh. It’s okay, Logan. You’ve been so good, baby. Come for me.”_

Logan eagerly fucked the pillow, and after three more thrusts, come began to shoot from the head of his cock, coating the smooth fabric with sticky come. With a shudder, Logan continued to fuck his pillow through his orgasm, whining audibly as his limbs shook from exhaustion, but he still fucked the pillow, even as the overstimulation began to hurt.

Finally, Logan reached down, milking the remnants of his orgasm from within himself. He watched in fascination as large drops of milky liquid dripped downwards and further soiled his pillow, and just the thought that he’d been talking so dirty made him wish he could go again, test what made his orgasm feel best.

More experiments, however, would have to wait, and Logan cleaned himself, replaced his pillow, and dressed himself with a snap of fingers before he moved to his desk to get back to work on a new (and hopefully more effective) planner for Thomas.

There would be more time for Logan to figure out what he liked, and he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
